


Familiar

by BadWolffe



Series: Aayla/Bly/Kit - A series of one shots. [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolffe/pseuds/BadWolffe
Summary: HURT/COMFORT  ONE SHOT - Aayla, Bly and Kit being all so sweet together.BOOM!
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly & Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly/Kit Fisto, CC-5052 | Bly/Kit Fisto/Aayla Secura, Kit Fisto/Aayla Secura
Series: Aayla/Bly/Kit - A series of one shots. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> I got drunk.  
> Then I got real sad.  
> I wrote this.  
> Thank the Gods for spell checker.

**I do not own Star Wars Clone Wars or any of the characters.**

**Familiar**

**1**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The grenade made impact with the ground.

He was picked up.

Thrown.

He landed hard as the air was burnt from his lungs. 

The waves from the blast washed through his body.

His bones were shaken.

The armour encasing him offered little shielding.

He was rolled before hitting a rock.

Pain.

Man, that hurt real bad.

Through blurred vision he remembered the falling debris.  
Some of it hit the ground in thuds around him, pounding into the earth.

He thanked the stars it all missed him.

But the last of his vision was drawn, drawn to the slow debris and ash that floated down through the smoke afterwards, mesmerising what was left of his consciousness. 

It floated like angel wings through the air, he watched as some landed on the open palm of his hand.

He was on his back and his head was turned, watching it.

The last of his strength went to closing his fingers around it.

It was the last thing he saw before the blackness took him.

He smiled as the heat slipped away from him.

He heard shouting far off, but it faded away and his world fell silent.

Strange he thought, the dark was not nearly as frightening as he had always imagined it would be.

Instead, slightly reassuring, welcoming.

He let his eyes close, possibly for the last time.

He had no fight left.

It felt ok.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General Aayla Secura and General Kit Fisto stood in the Med bay staring at the bacta tank. Their Commander's tank had been moved out of the larger bay area and was now in a smaller room off to one side as his treatment progressed.

Aayla’s usually vibrant blue skin was pale, her face drawn, and her eyes red.  
She felt Kit slip his hand into hers and she turned to look at his tired face and slumped shoulders, she managed a weak smile and squeezed his hand as her eyes brimmed again with fresh tears.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dreams.

Such funny things.

He knew they weren’t real, but he let them wash over him anyway.

Moving through imagery, through memories, through fake realities.

Ah, but so comfortable.

Like being in a warm shower and imagining the summer rain.  
You know it’s a lie, but revel in the comfort it brings anyway.

He’s done that many times, but now the rain in his dream was cold, tainted.

His fake reality slipped away from him.

Something different. Pushing through the dream, calling to him.

It was familiar, comforting.

No.

It was pleading, begging at him to return to it.

Oh, how it hurt.

It’s pain was sharp, piercing, it tore through his consciousness.

It was suffering. 

Suffering because of him.

The dream faltered and he concentrated on the voice calling him instead.  
It was desperate now.  
It reached into his very soul, tugging at him.

He knew tears were falling, but they were not his.  
He felt a heart in pain, but it was not his.

He felt a world breaking.

Love was there.

Love as a ghost, for only him to see, to feel.

He felt the broken despair, the utter coming undone of another being.

Another. 

Not him.

No. 

More than one.

He wasn’t alone.

His own mind rebelled against the enfolding dark, alerting him.

Wake up now.

He remembered his body.

He forced his eyes open. 

Thin windows into a world so familiar.

He felt as though he could almost drown in the realization of it.

This was real.

His vision was blurred, but he could just make out blue and green through the liquid haze that greeted him. The colours moved closer to him, reached for him, but there was a barrier.

Two hands, one blue one green pressed against the barrier separating them from him.

He tried so hard to lift his own hand to meet them.

Somewhere deep inside of him the child wept.

He tried so hard.

**Familiar**

**2**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were taking it in turns to spend time in the Med-bay.  
There were brief moments for them both together where they would hold each other and give reassurances.  
It was important to both of them that at least one of them should be there for when he woke up, and he would wake up, they were clinging to that. 

“Try to get some rest beloved please” Kit had pleaded as he left their quarters and headed out the door.  
Aayla watched the door shut behind him.  
She curled up on the bed as the empty minutes passed.  
She waited. Waited for sleep.  
It did not come.  
And then the com beeped.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stirred, parts of his conscious slowly sliding into place, fitting together.

He knew this place. 

Liquid around him, breathing mask, ah the good old bacta tank.

That meant Med-bay.

That meant, ah yes the explosion.

_I remember now._

_I remember this._

_I remember me._

His eyes opened slightly as he felt the flush around him as the tank was emptied, he felt the supports lifting him.

He looked through bleary eyes and saw a familiar green waiting on the other side of the glass.

And then the barrier wasn’t there any more and he was lowered.

The green came toward him and he was held in a firm but gentle embrace. He heard a voice but could not make out the words.  
His eyes were tired and starting to feel heavier again, but they stayed open just in time to see a rush of blue enter the small room and run toward him.  
The embrace was doubled and he felt fingers in his hair, heard a desperate sounding voice before the darkness crept back and took him under once more.

**Familiar**

**3**  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bly awoke gradually to the soft sounds of the ships Med-bay. 

He moved his fingers, first noting the soft bed beneath him before he wiggled his toes slightly.

He kept his eyes shut but opened them and turned his head slowly when he heard a hushed voice to one side.

“It’s all there buddy, don’t worry.” said Kit resting his hand on Bly’s and giving him a comforting smile. “we checked”

Aayla smoothed his hair, her palm gliding over his ear.

“Bly” she whispered softly, “You gave us quite the scare” her voice was shakey and lacked strength.

He looked at them, his breathing steady.

The moments passed.

“Sorry guys” he rasped giving them a weak smile.

“Oh my beautiful Bly!” Aayla said with tears brimming in her eyes. She leant over him and gently hugged his head to her chest, her fingers tangling in his hair as she laid a soft kiss there, holding him close. “Thank you”

Bly was confused and she must have felt it, “for staying with us” she breathed.

“How long?” he managed, trying to shift in the bed.

“It’s been over a week” Kit looked sad and shuffled his feet before looking back up at Bly “a very long week”

“But you are whole and you will heal” said Aayla cupping his face and looking at him intently as if trying to convince herself as well as him.

“And we will help you” added Kit solemnly squeezing his hand.

Bly took a deep breath as he raked through the confusing images in his head “I thought I was a goner there”

Kit and Aayla looked at each other for a brief moment, their memories of the explosion still fresh in the hearts.

“So did we husband” replied Kit after several moments as Aayla reached to take Kits hand, still keeping her other hand on the side on Bly’s head, her thumb rubbing his temple.

“I’m sorry” he repeated again, unsure of what else to say through his tiredness.

They leaned in and kissed his face, a gentle kiss from each of them on his golden cheek tattoos.

“We’ll be home soon Bly” said Aayla affectionately “so you have to concentrate on getting better”

“We’ll be there for you” added Kit “We’ll take care of you beloved, we’ll help you heal”

“You are going to be very spoilt, husband of ours” said Aayla smiling for the first time in a week or so, her hand cupping his face.

Bly tried his best to give them both a warm smile back, but he was so tired and struggled to hide it.

“Shhh, rest now husband”

He relaxed as their love washed over him. He felt his hair being stroked as his eyes slid shut.

“Rest beloved, we will be here when you wake.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**end.**


End file.
